Love and Lust on the Titanic
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Traveling to America, Isabella catches the attention of a worker on the 'unsinkable' Titanic. The question is: will he catch her attention in return? -Tim Curry fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

**_(NOTE: This is not from the version of Titanic with Leonardo and Kate. This was inspired by the made-for-TV version that came out around the same time, and the character Tim Curry plays in it. Enjoy!)_**

* * *

"Come along, Isabella. Keep up!" Maria Dawson said harshly as she made her way through the halls of the large ship. Her niece Isabella Taylor tried her best to keep at the same pace as her, but with trying to drag along the entire load of their combined luggage, it was proving to be quite difficult. "You're lucky we didn't get left behind. Damn near missed the boat because of you," she added as they turned a corner, and ran into a man that was coming from the other direction.

"I'm sorry miss," the man said, helping her pick up the tickets she had been holding.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Maria said with a smile as she took them from him. When she noticed he was one of the workers, she asked, "Could you help us find our room? We seem to be a bit lost."

"I can. And what might your name be, ma'am?"

"Maria Dawson," Maria informed him.

He glanced over at Isabella, and smirked at her before going through the list he had in his hand. This made Isabella blush furiously. "Ah yes, Maria Dawson. There you are. I don't believe I caught your name, though, young lady."

"Isabella Taylor, sir," Isabella said in a quiet voice.

"Speak up, girl, so he can hear you!" Maria said harshly.

"It's quite alright, madam, I heard her fine. You two are right down this hall, last door on your right." When he saw all the luggage Isabella had, he added, "Here, let me help you to your room." He grabbed a couple of the bags from Isabella, and led them down the hall. "Here we are," he said as he sat the bags on one of the beds. "You ladies have yourself a fine trip."

"Oh, why THANK you, kind sir," Maria said in an overly exaggerated voice, smiling at him before walking over to the window and looking out.

Isabella glanced over at him, and was brought back when he winked at her. He then grinned, and headed out the door to give them their privacy, leaving Isabella to wonder what had just happened.

****

As Simon laid there in his sleeping quarters, his mind went back to the young girl he had seen earlier. There was something about her that immediately intrigued him. Part of it, he knew, had been her looks. Never before had he seen a more beautiful creature. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a neat bun, exposing a long, elegant neck. She had rich, dark brown eyes that seemed to hold an unending depth within them. Unlike the other women he saw, her skin was a rich tanned color, revealing that she spent many hours outside. She had striking facial features, with high cheekbones, a small upturned nose and full, pouty lips. He had also noticed the innocence she gave off, unlike that hussy she was with. He had a feeling that particular hall they were staying down would be his favorite to patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella stood there on the deck of the ship, watching as the waves rolled by. She wished her parents could see this site. Both had always talked about wanting to one day go out to sea like this. It was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. The light danced on the water, making it glow a rich blue-green. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in site. She could stare at that site for hours. "Aren't you cold?" a voice behind her suddenly said, making her cry out and spin around, cutting her hand on the rail in the process.

Simon gave a smirk when he saw that he had caught her off guard. "Don't do that, sir," she said, placing a hand on her chest.

"You've hurt yourself," he commented when he saw the cut on her hand. She looked down, and finally saw it as well. "Here, come with me. I'll help you bandage it," he added, and gently grasped her elbow, leading her along the deck and back inside. "How are you liking it here on the Titanic?" he asked.

"I like it fine, sir," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" he commented, leading her into a small room. She shrugged, her cheeks flushing. He chuckled, and asked as he got out what was needed, "So why is it you're traveling to America?"

"My uncle bought property over there for them to live on, and has been there getting everything ready for the past thirteen years. Since my parents passed on, I had no other choice but to go with my aunt and live with them in America," she replied, letting him take her hand in his as he examined the cut.

"I'm sorry to her that, miss," he said, giving her hand a soft pat.

She gave a small smile. "They're in a better place, so I try not to let it get to me."

"What a brave soul you are," he replied, and melted when she gave a small giggle. "I must say, you have the prettiest smile I've ever seen. Those dimples of yours could wrap any man around your finger," he added with a grin, enjoying the way her cheeks turned pink. Simon brought his attention to her hand, and soaked the cotton gauze he had been holding with alcohol. "This will sting a little," he warned her, and pressed it to her hand.

Isabella breathed in sharply at the stinging sensation, but quickly forgot about it when he started softly blowing on it. She could feel her heartbeat quickening, and found herself staring at him. She didn't know why, but she found herself growing strangely attracted to him. His hair was dark and curly. A matching beard on his face complimented the most luscious lips she had ever seen on a man. His eyes were a unique shade of green, with flecks of blue and gold scattered within them, and were complimented by long, thick lashes. His nose was bold and straight, and slightly upturned at the end. He was incredibly handsome, in his own unique way. He looked back up at her, and smirked. She blushed again, realizing that he had caught her staring. "Thank you for helping me, sir," she said in a quiet voice as he wiped her hand clean.

Simon could help but to grin when he looked up, and saw she was watching him intently. Maybe the interest was mutual after all. "You're very welcome, miss," he replied when she thanked him. "Isabella, right?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Your name. It's Isabella, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That name is perfect for you…Bella," he said with a smile as they walked back out of the room, making her once again blush.

"I don't believe I ever learned your name, though."

"You can just call me Simon."

"Thank you again for your help…Simon," she said, and took him by surprise in giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she did, and turning on her heel quickly hurried down the hall. Simon grinned smugly at this. Oh yes…the feelings were definitely mutual.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the trip, Simon unfortunately went without being able to snag glances at Isabella. He kept a close eye out for her, but he never did find her, until the last evening. It was him that was supposed to keep an eye on the common area for the steerage. They were playing music, and dancing, and it was here that he finally saw Isabella. She was standing off to the side, smiling as she watched everyone dance. He wanted so badly to hurl her up against the wall and ravish her senselessly. His hands were itching to rip that dress off of her, and see just what she had hiding under all that material. Simon knew he should be moving on, and doing his rounds, but couldn't bring himself to leave. Instead, he stood in the shadows and watched Isabella's every move. His heart lurched when she walked away from the crowd, and out onto the deck. This was his chance. He swiftly followed her outside, remaining silent to make sure his presence was unknown.

Isabella was glad to get away from the party. She always felt so uncomfortable in those kinds of situations. "Aren't you lonely?" a voice behind her suddenly asked.

Isabella spun around, and exclaimed, "Quit doing that, sir! You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle, his deep laugh sending shivers down her spine. "Why aren't you in there with the others, Bella?"

Isabella blushed slightly when he called her this. "It's not my sort of thing. I'd rather be out here where I can enjoy the view nature has to offer."

"I know I'm enjoying quite a view right now," he commented. When she looked back over at him, she saw he was looking at her, and blushed when she realized he had been referring to her. "You really are a beautiful young girl, Bella." He added, reaching up and brushing back the stray hairs from her face.

Isabella blushed violently. "I don't deserve such a compliment," she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Ah, but you do, my lovely Bella," he said with a grin. "You deserve much more than just a compliment," he added, gently grabbing her chin. She looked back up at him, surprised by this. Simon was no longer able to hold in the urge, and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She jumped in surprise, but pleased him when she did not pull away. His arms snaked around her small waist, and pulled her against him as he deepened the kiss. He felt her arms hesitantly go around his neck, and knew that she wanted it just as badly as he did. He let his hand run across her heaving breasts, and it was this that jolted her back to reality. She quickly pulled away, her face flushed and her lips swollen.

"I-I must go," she stammered, and walked past him.

Simon watched her go, a smug grin on his face. "I'll be seeing you around, Bella," he called after her. She walked quickly to the door, and quickly disappeared inside. It was only a matter of Time before he was able to get his little peach.

********

It was about eleven before Isabella finally made her way to the showering quarters. Since the others had stayed up so late due to the dance, she wanted to wait until she knew mostly everyone would be in bed. As she brushed out her hair, she found herself thinking about what had happened earlier that evening. She still could not believe that Simon had kissed her, and that she had responded the way she had. Her actions had been far from appropriate, and she was glad no one had been around to see them. If her aunt ever caught wind of it…she couldn't even imagine what the consequences would be.

Hanging her robe and towel on the hook by the shower, Isabella removed her nightgown and hung it up as well before turning on the water and stepping under the warm stream. She wet her hair, and was about to wash it when she heard footsteps. She turned around, and was shocked when she found Simon standing there. "Hello miss," he said with a wicked grin.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, staying hidden behind the shower curtain.

"I thought you might like some help," he replied simply as he started making his way into the shower with her.

"Stop it!" she cried out, trying to both keep him from getting in and hiding herself.

"After earlier, I don't think you really want me to, do you?" he commented, looking at her intently.

"Earlier was a mistake."

"Oh? It was, eh? So if I were to kiss you again, you would act entirely different?" he asked, and before she had the chance to respond he crushed his lips to hers. Isabella wanted to pull away, and tell him to leave, but her emotions got the better of her, and she found herself returning the kiss with just as much intensity. She felt Simon pull the curtain away from between them, and push her up against the shower wall as his hands quickly went between them to undo his pants. He knew he would have to make it quick, in case anyone else was up.

Isabella didn't know what had come over her, but she suddenly wanted nothing more than for him to ravish her, and to turn her into a woman. "Take me, Simon. Make me yours," she whispered in his ear, and her heart began to pound when she felt him pressing into her belly.

Simon lifted her up off the ground, and covered her mouth with his hand as he quickly entered her. When he felt something give within her, and heard her muffled cries, he suddenly realized this was her first time. He removed his hand from her mouth and stayed still for a moment, kissing away the tears that had escaped her tightly shut eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, truthfully feeling bad for causing her pain.

"Just keep going," she whispered back, and he eased in and out of her. Isabella tightened her legs around his waist, wishing the pain would go away. Sure enough, it started easing up, and she quickly noticed how good it felt. "Faster," she whimpered in his ear, and he willingly gave her what he wanted, driving hard and fast into her. Her hands clutched his now-soaked shirt, her whimpers growing louder as the pleasure within her continued to build.

Simon once again covered her mouth with his hand, his other hand tightly gripping her hip as he strove to bring them both over the edge. "Come for me, Bella. Let me feel my little peach come hard on my cock," he purred in her ear. He thrusted once, twice, thrice times, and she dug her nails into his back as an intense pleasure washed over her. He buried himself within her, and bit his lip as his own orgasm hit him. He pulled his hand from her mouth and rested his forehead on her shoulder as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Isabella ran her hand through his curly locks as she struggled with her own breathing. She suddenly felt deep and intense feelings that she never thought she could feel for someone she had only known for a couple days. She the felt him lightly kiss her closed eyelids, and gently set her down. She opened her eyes, and watched him as he walked back out of the showering quarters. Her immediate thought was, _"Oh my god…I just let a complete stranger take something precious from me that I can never get back, and now I will never see them again." _Her following thought, though, was, _"This isn't the last time you see him. Just wait and see."_

********

Simon was lying there in his bunk, trying to get some sleep, when he suddenly felt small hands running along his chest. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He had to blink a couple times, thinking that he was seeing things, but saw that there was no mistake about it; it was Isabella who was there in bed with him. "Bella," he said, reaching up to caress her cheek. "How did you find my room?" he asked with a frown.

She grinned. "I have my ways," she replied coyly, surprising him with this sudden burst of gregarious behavior.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, getting up on his elbows.

She bit her lip, hesitating before saying, "I had to see you again. I couldn't let things end the way they had." Before he had the chance to say anything, she suddenly leaned down and kissed him. Simon groaned quietly and cupped the back of her neck as he returned the kiss. He felt her straddle his waist, and immediately grew aroused at the feel of her thighs closed around his hips. "Do you want me as bad as I want you?" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin and making him let out a silent groan.

"More than you know," he murmured in response, as his hands bunched her nightgown up to her waist, and ran along the curve of her bottom.

Isabella planted soft kisses on his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his sleeping shirt, her hands exploring the soft skin of his chest and stomach once it was undone. Simon had her sit up, and swiftly pulled her nightgown off over her head, setting it next to him on the bed as his eyes hungrily took in the site of her nude form. She looked even better than he had ever imagined. Her breasts were full and round, begging for him to suck and knead them. Both her arms and stomach were strong and toned, revealing all the obvious labor she had done in her life. As his hands continued to run along her ass, he could feel it was firm and nicely rounded, just the way he liked them. There didn't seem to be a single flaw on her. "God, you're perfect," he commented, his eyes wandering to the dark mass of curls there between her thighs. He slowly slid his hands around to the front of her, and let one of them begin to explore her most private area.

Isabella gasped at this, both embarrassed and turned on by the feeling of his hand on her. She whimpered when he started softly stroking her clit with his fingertips. "Simon," she whispered, covering his hand with hers as she started rocking her hips. She heard a groan rumble deep in his chest, and could feel his member stirring beneath her.

"Touch me, Bella," he murmured, gently pushing her a bit further down on his legs to reveal the bulge that had formed in his pajama bottoms. With trembling hands, she slid his pants down just enough to uncover him. She hesitated for a moment before reaching down and cautiously wrapping her fingers around him. Simon sighed and closed his eyes when she did this, but reopened them when she didn't do anything. "I-I'm not sure of what I should do," she admitted with a blush, making Simon chuckle.

"That's okay, just do as I do," he reassured her, and closed his hand around hers. He then moved her hand up and down, and let his eyes drift shut as she took over. "Yeah, just like that," he whispered.

Isabella watched with wonder as he grew fully erect, brought back by the size of him. He grew bigger than she had expected, and left her wondering if she had really been able to fit THAT in her._ "No wonder it had hurt like it did," _she thought to herself as she stroked him harder. She began noticing a clear liquid beginning to seep out of the small hole at the tip of his head. Curious, she leaned down and ran her tongue along the tip, making his gasp loudly. Isabella quickly sat back up. "Was that bad? Oh no, you're upset with me now, aren't you? I'm just sorry, I just-" she started saying in a panicked rush, when Simon covered her mouth with his hand.

"It wasn't bad…please do it again," he rasped, his hand gently pushing on the back of her neck. She once again lowered her head and gave a long swipe of her tongue against the swollen head. He had to bite back the groans threatening to escape his mouth as her tongue explored the surface of his sensitive flesh. She was driving him crazy with lust. He had gotten lost in what she was doing, when he suddenly felt her pull away. He looked down at her with questioning eyes, and saw her positioning over him.

"I need you," she whispered, the desire in her eyes obvious. Simon glanced over at the door, and as if reading his mind, she reassured him, "Don't worry, I locked it already." That was all Simon needed, as he helped her lower onto his straining shaft. Olivia let out a sigh, and grasped the rails on the bottom of the bunk above her as she began moving on him. His hands grasped her hips, making her roll her hips against his. He watched her as she made love to him, brought back by the surge of sexuality she was showing. When he first saw her, he would have never guessed she would react to him like she was. He figured sex with her would remain a figment of his imagination, but here he was, lying in his bed and watching her breasts softly bounce as she rode him. "Simon," she whimpered, letting her head fall back as her hands tightened around the bar. Simon let his hands trail up and down her sides, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his touch. Everything about her was intoxicating. He boldly covered her large breasts, making her cry out softly as he caressed and teased them. Her hands covered his, and stayed there for a long moment before sliding down his arms and bracing against his chest as she moved faster. Bracing his feet against the mattress, Simon once again tightly grasped her hips as he took over the pace and began driving up into her. Unable to help herself, Isabella let out a cry of pleasure as she kept up with him, biting her lip to keep from being loud.

Simon gritted his teeth when he felt the beginnings of his orgasm, his eyes glued to where they were joined as he watched himself repeatedly disappear into her. He could hear the noises she was making in the back of her throat, and knew it wouldn't be much longer for her either. "Come for me, my little peach," he panted, firmly rubbing her clit as he watched her intently. The whimpers in her throat grew more and more frequent, until she tossed her head back and arched her back sharply as he nails dug into his chest, her entire body rigid as her second orgasm for that night tore through her body. He drove up into her two more Times before burying himself in her and letting out a low moan as he erupted within her. They both remained motionless for a moment, indulging in the aftershocks that ran through their bodies, until Isabella collapsed onto him, tucking her head beneath his chin as she snuggled into him. He tightly wound his arms around her, holding her to him as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks that he didn't just feel lust for her…he was beginning to fall for her. He looked down at her, watching her sleepy face. He never thought it would happen, but he had finally come across someone who managed to steal his heart…and it was this young, dark-haired beauty who before tonight had been innocent in every way possible.

After a long moment, she finally sat back up, and slipped her nightgown back on. "I guess I should get back to my room," she said in a quiet voice, and went to get out of the bed, when Simon gently grabbed her arm.

When she looked back at him, he said, "Please…don't go. I…I was hoping you would stay the night in here with me."

"You actually want me to stay in here with you?"

He nodded, and she willingly crawled back up by him, curling up into his side as she settled down next to him on the bed. He immediately noticed how right it felt having her in his arms. "Bella?" he finally got himself to say.

"Yes Simon?" she asked, the sound of her saying his name bringing a small smile to his face.

"I…I think I may be falling for you," he admitted, unsure of what her reaction would be.

Isabella smiled up at him. "Really?" she asked, and he nodded. "Good, because…I think I've fallen for you as well," she replied, and it was his turn to smile.

Simon softly kissed her lips. "Get some sleep, my little Bella," he murmured, and they both grew silent as they quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They hadn't been asleep for ten minutes, when both Simon and Isabella were awoken by a horrible jarring. They sat up in the bed, and Isabella looked around with wide eyes as she gripped Simon's shirt. "Simon, what's going on?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know," he said as he held her to him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity things grew still once again.

Both noticed that the engines were off. "I'm scared," Isabella whispered, burying into him.

Simon ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to go find out what's going on. You just stay here, okay?"

"Don't leave me, Simon."

"It will only be for a while. I'll be back as quickly as I can, I promise," he reassured her, and gave her a kiss before getting out of bed and walking out of the room. Isabella pulled the cover tightly around herself, and looked out the small window that was there by the bed. She didn't like this one bit. Things didn't seem right at all. It was a good two hours before he finally returned. As soon as Simon came back, he said as he started putting on socks and shoes, "Go to your room, and get dressed. Hurry."

"What's going on, Simon?"

"We just hit an iceberg, and things aren't looking promising." Isabella covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes as big as saucers. "Bella, hurry! I will wait right here for you, okay? You must hurry, because they don't know how long the boat will last." When she threw her arms around his neck, Simon returned the embrace, his own arms going around her. "Bella, go. Please," he whispered, and gave her a long kiss before having her go. Once she was out of the room, he started putting on layer after layer of clothes, knowing how cold it could get at this time of the night. He then grabbed lifejackets and blankets from the closet in his room, anything he thought could be of help. At that moment, all he could think about was Isabella, and what he could do to keep her safe.

With shaking hands, Isabella put on her heaviest dress, wondering if the boat had really been hit that badly. Numerous people had called it "unsinkable", but after feeling that jolt earlier, she had a feeling it was about to prove to be anything but unsinkable. She then grabbed a couple jackets, along with a blanket and a lifejacket. "Isabella, what do you think you're doing?" she suddenly heard her aunt say.

Isabella looked back at Maria. She had clearly slept right through the whole ordeal. "Aunt Maria, you must hurry. The boat has been hit," Isabella said as she slipped on her jackets.

"This boat is unsinkable, you dumb girl. Now go back to bed."

"I felt it, Aunt Maria. I felt it hit."

"What part of unsinkable do you not understand?"

"Aunt Maria, one of the workers told me that we're sinking, okay!" Isabella suddenly blurted out.

Maria frowned at this. "When did you see a worker?"

"I…I went out to check when I felt the boat shaking."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Maria demanded as she got out of the bed.

"No I'm not."

"You are too! I can tell when you fib. Now, what were you doing with one of the workers?" Maria asked as she grabbed her arm. "You slept with him, didn't you, you little slut?"

"Let me go!" Isabella said as she tried to loosen her aunt's grip.

"Answer my question!"

"No!" Isabella said, and cried out when Maria suddenly slapped her hard across the face, the taste of blood immediately coming to her mouth.

"You little tramp, who was it? Which one of those low-lives did you lie with?" Maria demanded, and slapped her again when she wouldn't talk. "Answer me!"

Isabella grabbed her cheek, glaring up at her aunt. "It was the one you've had your own eye on!" she spat at her, knowing Maria had secretly been hoping to bed Simon by the way she looked at him, and went to quickly exit the room, when Maria suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back and making Isabella cry out in pain.

"You little bitch! I bet your parents are proud to see what a whore you've turned into," Maria said in a hateful voice.

In a fit of rage, Isabella shoved Maria into the wall. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again!" she yelled, and ran out of the room. She could hear Maria calling after her, but simply ran faster down the hall to Simon's room.

Simon was brought back when Isabella suddenly barged into the room. "Bella, what happened to your face?" he asked as he gently grabbed her arm with one hand and tilted her chin up with the other as he examined her face.

"I'm fine," she protested, trying to hide her injuries, but Simon firmly held her chin in place.

"You hush, and let me look at it," he gently commanded, and she reluctantly let him examine her face. "Bella, who did this to you?" he asked as his fingers gently touched her busted lip, and then her swollen cheek.

"My aunt," she whispered, tears silently slipping from her eyes.

His anger boiled at the idea of anyone even thinking about putting their hands on his sweet Isabella. He pulled her to him in a comforting gesture, and murmured, "Never again will she hurt you like this. I won't let her." Isabella simply buried herself against him. "Let's get you somewhere safe, my little Bella. Far too much time has passed," he added, and kept his arm around her protectively as he led her out of the room and up to the deck of the boat, where there were numerous others passengers scurrying around, desperately trying to find some way to escape the boat that was clearly being slowly pulled underwater.

When she saw that not a single man was getting on the lifeboats, she asked, "We're going to be separated, aren't we?"

"Just for a little bit. Now, let's get you on one of-"

"No!"

Simon was brought back by this. "Bella-"

"No, Simon. I'm not leaving you," she said stubbornly.

He gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders, and said, "I'm not letting you stay on here. I refuse to allow it. You are going to get on one of lifeboats, okay? And I promise I'll make it to you." When she remained silent, he added in a quiet voice, "Please do it for me."

She hugged him around the neck tightly, and was grateful for the warm embrace he gave in return. "I love you, Simon," she whispered.

Without thinking twice, Simon willingly said in return, "I love you too, my little Bella." He squeezed her tightly before pulling away. "Take a blanket with you, so you can keep warm. I want to see you warm and healthy when I find you after all this."

With tears in her eyes, Isabella kissed him passionately. Before, she would have never thought she could love someone she had only known a couple days as much as she loved him, but he had proved to her otherwise. When she finally pulled away, she softly caressed his cheek as she looked deep into his eyes, and then gave him one last kiss before reluctantly walking away from him, and toward the lifeboat. Before getting in, she looked back at him, and they locked eyes for a moment before she was forced to enter the boat. As she was lowered into the water, and paddled a safe distance from the Titanic, she kept her gaze on the large ship as it slowly sank, her mind on Simon the entire Time as she prayed that she would see him again.

********

As Isabella woke up, she wondered where she was. She frowned as she sat up, and saw that she was in a large room, with numerous other people passing by her. Suddenly, the night came rushing back to her, and she quickly got up off the small cot she had been lying on, stumbling when she grew lightheaded. "Whoa, easy there miss," one of the helpers said, gently holding her up. "Your temperature had dropped pretty low while you were out there. We need to make sure it's back to normal before we can let you get up and moving."

"Simon. I need to find Simon," she said, trying to pull away, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Ma'am, we'll help you find whoever it is you're looking for. I promise. Right now, though, you need to sit back down," the man said, and she reluctantly did as he said.

After ten long minutes, the man finally let her get up. Isabella was unstable on her feet at first, but after a moment managed to clear her head, and get her balance. She walked through the crowd of people, looking intently for Simon. She just couldn't handle losing him…not after what they had shared. "Simon, please be here," she whispered, looking from man to man. She made her way over to those who obviously had been out in the water, and her heart leapt up into his throat when she saw a curly head amongst the many people lying down. She walked over to them, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. "Simon?" she said in a quiet voice, gently pulling the cover down, and her heart gave another leap when she saw it was him. When she noticed the sickly pale color of his skin, she suddenly wondered if maybe she had been too late. She felt his neck for a pulse, and relief washed over her when she felt one. It was weak, but it was there. "Oh Simon," she said, and rested her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly.

Simon's head was foggy as he began to wake up, wondering what had happened, and where it was. It was terribly cold, wherever he was. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a couple times to clear his vision, and frowned when he finally saw his surroundings. Where was he? He looked down, and when he saw Isabella's dark-haired head resting on his chest, everything came rushing back to him. He remembered being stuck on the Titanic literally until it went down, and clinging desperately to a floating door as he prayed for a boat to come back. He knew he had come close he to losing his life, and that he was lucky to have even made it out of the ocean. Most, if not all the people that had been around him he had watched slowly lose their life to the dangerously cold waters. He placed a hand on her head, making Isabella quickly sit up and look down at him with wide eyes. "My Bella," he said, his voice barely a whisper, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she leaned down to give him a passionate kiss, beyond grateful that he managed to make it out of this disaster alive. She buried her face in his chest, and squeezed him as she cried tears of joy and relief. Never before had she been so happy to see someone in her life. When she sat back up, she smiled down at him and commented, "You made it. I just knew you would make it."

Simon smiled weakly at her, and lovingly caressed her cheek. "Nothing could take me away from you," he reassured her.

Isabella noticed how cold his hand was, and that his entire body was freezing. "Here, let me get you something hot to drink. You're so cold," she said, and tightened the blanket around him before standing up and trying to find where she could get him either a hot drink or some soup. Ironically enough, she ended up finding the same helper that had helped her earlier, and they grabbed some things to warm Simon up before heading back over to him, where they found him once again asleep. "Simon, wake up dear," Isabella said as she put a second cover over him, and gently shook him. Simon grumbled a bit, but eventually opened his eyes. "You need to sit up and drink some of this. It will help you warm up," she added, and helped him into a sitting position.

The helper smiled as he handed her the mug. "Looks like you found who you were looking for after all," he commented, and patted her shoulder before walking off to help others.

Simon looked up at Isabella. "You were looking for me?" he asked.

She blushed slightly, and nodded. "You mean too much to me now for me to have not gone looking for you. I…I really do love you, Simon."

He smiled warmly at this, and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her full on the lips. "I love you too, my little Bella," he whispered in her ear before pulling away. He then gazed into her eyes for a good, long moment before adding, "Marry me."

Isabella's eyes went wide when he said this. "Did I just hear you right?"

Simon grinned and nodded. "Marry me, Isabella. I promise I'll somehow get you a ring, and give you the wedding you deserve. Just please say yes." When she didn't say anything, he added, "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you."

With tears in her eyes, Isabella choked out, "Yes, Simon, I'll marry you!" She then sat down the mug she had been holding, and threw her arms around his neck. Simon returned the hug as tightly as he could, and a sudden sense of wholeness filled him at the thought of her being his wife, and the mother of his children.

Until the boat they were on docked, Isabella watched over Simon, and made sure he recovered from his time in the freezing waters. In that short time, they managed to set out their plans for what they would do once they landed. Neither could wait a second longer to begin their life together.

"I don't see him," Isabella commented as she looked through the masses of people for her uncle. He was supposed to meet her and her aunt, but since her aunt hadn't made it through the shipwreck, she didn't know if he would come get her or not.

"He'll be here, Bella. I know he will," Simon reassured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I doubt it. I've never met him, but my aunt claimed he despises me as much as she had for turning into such a burden for them," she said in a quiet voice, the hurt evident on her face.

"Well then he doesn't deserve to have a girl like you in his life. You are too wonderful to have to deal with something like that," Simon commented.

Isabella smiled up at him, and softly kissed his cheek before looking back out over the crowd. She looked hard to try and find him, and suddenly exclaimed, "There he is! I think that's him!" Simon looked in the area where she was pointing, and grew nervous when he saw a behemoth of a man walking toward them, his face stern and his green eyes cold. Surely that wasn't her uncle…was it? "Uncle Mark!" she called out, and sure enough Simon saw the man smile at her, lifting her up and hugging her. "I didn't think you would come," she added as she hugged him back.

"Of course I would. You're my only niece. I'm just glad you're okay," he commented as he sat her back down. "My Lord, you really are a spitting image of your mother, aren't you?" he commented with a warm smile.

Isabella grinned sheepishly and nodded. "That's what I've been told," she replied. Coming back to her senses, she looked over at Simon, and added, "Uncle Mark, I would like for you to meet Simon. Simon, this is Mark, my uncle."

Simon didn't like the way he was looking him over, but held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," Mark replied. "Who is this, though, Isabella?"

She hesitated, before informing him, "This…is my fiancé. Yes, I know it's sudden, but my mind is set, and this is what I want."

Mark was brought back. "Marriage?" he said as he rubbed his neck. "That's pretty extreme, Isabella. Don't you think you should think it over for a while first? You're still very young."

Isabella shook her head. "He is the man I want to be with, and that is final."

Mark nodded, and after a long moment asked, "I guess you aren't coming back to the house with me, then, are you?"

Once again, she shook her head. "I plan on staying with him. He has a place here in New York, right outside of New York City."

Mark nodded. "I understand. It'll just be a bit hard not having you or your aunt around…that's all," he commented, catching Simon by surprise. Simon would have never guessed that a man like him could show any kind of emotion. Plus…by the way her aunt had been, he figured her uncle would be just as heartless, but it was clear that the big man truly cared for her.

Isabella took his hand in hers. "I promise we'll come visit you," she said in a quiet voice, and looked back at Simon as she added, "Right, Simon?"

"Yes, of course. I will be more than willing to bring her to you for a visit whenever she wants, and when I have the money to do so," Simon replied.

Mark looked at Simon, and gave a polite nod before bringing his attention back to Isabella. "Well…I guess this is goodbye, then," he said, and kissed her forehead. "If you ever need anything, let me know, okay? Just say the word and I will help you out."

Isabella gave a small smile. "Thank you, Uncle Mark, but I think we'll be okay." She kissed his cheek, and added, "I'll try to make it down for the holidays."

Mark nodded, and brought his attention to Simon. "Simon, it was nice meeting you," he said, extending his hand. Simon accepted it, and firmly returned the handshake. "You better take care of her, though, you got it? This is my niece, here, and I better not ever find out about you hurting her."

"I promise, sir, that I will treat the way she deserves to be treated," Simon reassured him, and smiled down at Isabella. She smiled back up at him, and leaned into him when he placed his arm around her shoulders, ready to start her life with him.

**THE END**

* * *

_Sorry guys for the mess up on the previous ending. I was working on another story at the same time as this one, and accidentally started using the name I had for the main character in that one for this one. It's fixed now, though! And I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. =)_


End file.
